VBIC 1982
|winner = (3rd Title)|runner_up = |3rd_place = |4th_place = |highest_score_(dif) = 6 - 0 - Oslo|scory_team = - 23 Marks|time = June 14 - July 21}}VBIC 1982 '''was the Thirty-second edition of the Valstrathian Barrkdacko International Championship, it was hosted in Scandinavia from June 14 to July 21 and the winner was the Swedish team The Host Countries Were: * * * * * * Classifier This edition had no play-off. Hosts 4 of the 6 hosts could participate of the edition. Europe Due to the hosts, only 8 Teams got classified to the cup South America N.C.A & C. Asia Africa Autrania Oceania Classified Teams Group Formation Host Cities Cities in * Århus * Copenhagen Cities in * Tórshavn Cities in * Helsinki * Tampere Cities in * Reykjavik Cities in * Bergen * Oslo Cities in * Gothenburg * Stockholm Group Phase Group A |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 1|19 = 0|20 = 1|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 1|27 = 0|28 = 1|29 = 2|12|1|11|14 = 6|15 = 5|16 = 1|22 = 3|23 = 7|24 = -4|30 = 3|31 = 11|32 = -8}} Group B |'''7|2|1|0|9 = |10 = 5'''|11 = 1|12 = 2|13 = 0|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|9|3|6|14 = 7|15 = 3|16 = 4|22 = 4|23 = 4|24 = 0|30 = 0|31 = 10|32 = -10}} Group C |'''6|2|0|1|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 3|27 = 1|28 = 0|29 = 2|8|5|3|14 = 7|15 = 6|16 = 1|22 = 5|23 = 5|24 = 0|30 = 4|31 = 8|32 = -4}} Group D |'''6|2|0|1|10|7|3|' '|'6'|2|0|1|8|5|3| |6|2|0|1|7|6|1| |0|0|0|3|5|12|-7}} Group E '|'4'|1|1|1|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 4|27 = 1|28 = 1|29 = 1|9|7|2|14 = 8|15 = 5|16 = 3|22 = 5|23 = 5|24 = 0|30 = 5|31 = 10|32 = -5}} Group F |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|11|4|7|14 = 8|15 = 3|16 = 5|22 = 5|23 = 10|24 = -5|30 = 4|31 = 11|32 = -7}} Group G |'''7|2|1|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|7|4|3|14 = 6|15 = 3|16 = 3|22 = 5|23 = 3|24 = 2|30 = 1|31 = 9|32 = -8}} Group H |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|10|3|7|14 = 7|15 = 4|16 = 3|22 = 5|23 = 11|24 = -6|30 = 5|31 = 9|32 = -4}} Final Phase |4| |1|Reykjavik| |3| |2|Helsinki| |2| |1|Bergen| |3| |2|Gothemburg| |3| |0|Oslo| |3| |2|Copenhagen| |3| |5|Tórshavn| |4| |1|Helsinki| |3| |1|Stockholm| |2| |4|Copenhagen| |0| |2|Oslo| |2| |3|Copenhagen| |2| |0|Helsinki| |2| |4|Oslo| |2(7)| |2(9)|Stockholm| |0| '''|3}} Final Result Result Map